


Water Parks and Idiots

by Thecasterofshadows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton is a Little Shit, Clint Barton is a manchild, F/M, Pietro is alive, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Will Lennox is Tony Starks brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecasterofshadows/pseuds/Thecasterofshadows
Summary: Ashlyn and Mia are spending the week with the Avengers an the AC breaks on the first day, so someone suggest to go to a water park.orClint Barton is a man-child and Ashlyn is done with his shit.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), William Lennox/Original Female Character(s), William Lennox/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Water Parks and Idiots

"Whose idea was this again?" Steve questioned as he and the group walked towards the gate.

"Tony and Clint's." Natasha said, answering the Captains question. "Well... mostly Clint's idea."

The place that everyone was at, the place that Clint had talked everyone into coming to, was none other then Zoom Flume Water Park in Upstate New York. Clint had heard stories about the place from his kids, who had went there with a couple friends the weekend before, and practically begged everyone to go. He talked to Tony first, and he surprisingly agreed without any second thought. The heat can do that to people. Even Bruce, who didn't care much for water parks or human interaction, agreed to go along.

The group consisted of Tony, Clint, Laura, Nathaniel, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Wanda, Bucky, Will, Ashlyn, Mia, and Lily. Thor and Loki are back on Asgard dealing with something. Sam, Pietro, and Vision were on a mission, Rhodey had to do. The Barton kids had school this week, so they couldn't have come. 

Ash and Lily come to stand on either side of Wanda.

"When was the last time you did something like this?" Ash ask the younger girl. It was a well known fact that the Maximoffs had not have a normal childhood. None of the avengers really had a normal child hood, with the exception of a few.

Wanda looks up at her with sad eyes. "Before my parents passed." She whispers, dropping her eyes to her feet and rubbing her hands together.

"Then this," Ashlyn wraps an arm around Wanda's shoulders. "Is going to be fun.” Wanda brightly smiles up at the older girl.

"Alright!" They all heard Tony say as they got to the entrance "Everyone hold up, I'm paying the admission and locker fees."

Many reactions came from the members of the group. Clint rushed passed everyone, including the security guard at the gate, and ran off to the locker room to change into his swimwear, all the while he was yelling joyfully like a little kid.

"Ladies!" Will calls from the ticket booth where he and his brother were paying for admission. He waves seven wristbands in the air. Ashlyn jogs over to him and grabs the wristbands. "Give one to Clint before he gets kicked out. We'll meet you outside of the locker rooms." She kisses his cheek in confirmation and goes back to the girls.

Ashlyn hands out the wristbands as the walk towards the security guard, showing him the bands and the one meant for Clint.

"Sorry about our friend." Ashlyn says as the stop in front of him. "He sometimes forgets how these things work."

He lets them pass with a nod.

Back at the entrance, Steve and Bucky stood there in awe as they looked at the rides that were visible. They didn't know what to think of it.

Tony, Will, and Bruce came up behind them, and made them snap out of their daze.

"Come on you two." Tony said after he finished paying all the entrance fees. "We better find Clint before he gets himself into trouble." The group grimaces at the thought of having to bail Clint out of trouble once again at a public place.

They enter the park, seeing the girls laugh at Ashlyn as she wrestled Clint to put on the wristband.

"Let me go!"

"Clint, god dammit! Put the wristband on before you get me banned from yet another place!"

“Clovers was not my fault and you know it!”

Tony glances at the group next to him. “Isn’t Clovers a strip club in Manhattan?”

“It’s actually in Harlem.” Mia speaks up from next to Will. 

The pair start to gain eyes from the other guests, so Laura stepped in.

"Clinton Francis Barton put on that wristband or you will be forced to stay with me in the kiddie corner!" Laura threatens as she stomps up to the pair, after giving Nathan to his namesake.

"No!" Clint scrambles up, allowing Ashlyn to put the wristband on him.

The guys walked on, and found the locker room. They walked inside, and quickly found that Clint had already put his stuff away in a locker and changed into his purple and black swim trunks.

"YO!" Clint jumps up and down on the balls of his feet like a five year old. "Hurry it up! We haven't got all day!" He shouted childishly.

"Actually Clint - " Will tried to correct the archer, but his efforts proved pointless.

"Less talky! More dressy!" Clint interrupted Will.

Each of them wore different colored swim trunks. Tony had a pair of red ones with two yellow stripes running down each side of them. And, being the genius-billionaire-playboy he was, they were monogrammed with the name 'Iron man' on the backside. Bucky had red shorts with single silver stripes around the bottoms. Will's shorts were green with golden stripes. Steve wore shorts which bared the colors of the american flag, and Bruce worn a pair of green shorts with purple stripes. Once they were all changed, they walked out of the locker room, and Clint practically ran over to them.

"FINALLY!" He said in an unnecessary loud voice. "You guys take too long!"

"Whatever Birdbrain." Tony replied to him. "We still have to wait for the girls."

In the women's locker room, Pepper, Wanda, Lily, and Natasha had changed into their swimsuits, placing their regular clothes into two neighboring lockers. Both the Romanoff sisters wore two piece suits. Natasha's suit was mostly black with red stitching which created a subtle floral pattern. It also had two red strings in the front of the top which she tied into a bow. The top have two straps which wrapped around her neck, and tied in the back. Lily's swimsuit was almost the same as her sisters, just silver with black stitching. Wanda's was a simple one piece that was was an ombre magenta and black. Peppers was also a one piece. It was completely white.

"How long do you think we could stay in here before Clint starts having a fit?" Pepper asked.

"Two minutes at most." Laura offered from inside the stall that she uses to change both herself and Nathaniel. She stepped out of the bathroom stall, having taken of her top, leaving her in floral one piece and black shorts.

"Oh my gosh!" Ashlyn squeals when she sees the toddler waddle out from behind his mother. His swim top was a army camouflage with the writing 'One Baby Army' in white and his shorts matched his top. She picks him up and tickles him. "Did Uncle Will get that for you?" She asked, but already knowing the answer. “God he is such a cutie!” Tickling his stomach, she passes hi back to Laura

They turn to Mia and Ash who have not changed yet.

"You guys go ahead." Ashlyn says.

"We may take a couple minutes." Mia admits.

Lily pulls the three women out before they could question the pair.

Ashlyn dissapears into a stall to get changed.  
Mia sighs in relief as her holoform glitches for a few seconds before her clothes disappear and a black and pink bikini takes its place. 

——————————

The group began walking around the park, Clint leading the way, and trying to decide which ride to go on first. There were so many choices; Typhoon terror, the Splash Blaster, the Tsunami Bay wave pool, and so much more! Clint didn't know where to start! As they walked they approached a very large set of stairs which lead high above the park to the top a large waterside. 

"The Double Dare Drop Slide." Clint said looking up at the very tall structure which towered over everything else in the park. The group watched as two people went zooming down the two side by side slides in no more the 5 seconds flat. "Climb up to the top, and ready yourself as the floor drops out from beneath you. You're sent flying down a seven story drop and come to a rest at the end of the runway in less then 5 seconds. It's said to be the steepest, fastest water slide in the state."

The group walked on, and started going up the stairs which lead to the top of the Double Dare Drop. Bruce and Pepper looked up at the structure with an unamused look on their faces as they let the group go one without them. Clint lead the group, running up the stairs with Ash not far behind him. His energy today was almost unending, and he was at the top before everyone else was even half way. He waited, with what little patience he had, for his comrades to catch up with him.The whole park could been seen from where they were

Clint and Ashlyn went first. They walked up the last couple of steps and approached the ride operator who was waiting there. She told them to stand inside one of the tubes which had the platforms that drop out from under your feet.

"Alright," The operator said to the siblings. "I want you to fold your arms across your chest," She demonstrated the instructions, folding her arms in an x shape. "And watch the light on the wall of the tube. When the light turns green the floor will drop."

Clint and Ash nodded at her instructions.

"You ready?!" Clint asked.

"But of course." Ash replied with a smile.

"Meet ya at the bottom!"

"Alright!" The ride operator said. "Have fun!"

The two crossed their arms, and readied themselves for the drop. There was a light on the wall which had three lights. Right now it was red. The anticipation and excitement Clint already had grew even more as the seconds passed. Ash took in a deep breath preparing herself for the drop which was about to come. The rest of the group looked on as the two waited for the moment to arrive. Suddenly, a beep could be heard and inside the tubes, and the light turned green. A split second after that, the floor of both the tubes swiftly moved out from under the two occupants feet and they were sent speeding down the seven story drop, their only protection being the rush of hundreds of gallons of water.

If either of them made any noise, the rest of the group wasn't able to hear it, as they both were out of the sound range so fast. As soon as it started, it was over and Clint and Ash were both at the end of the slide runway in a matter of only 4.8 seconds. Once at the end, Clint stood up, stepping out of the slide.

"WOO! Yeah!" He yelled joyously. "That was awesome!" He then walked over to Ash, helping her to stand up, and brushing a few loose hair strands out of her face. "Wanna go again?" He asked her.

Ashlyn shakes her head. 

"Let's wait for the others."

The next two to come down was Bucky and Wanda. Followed by Tony and Nat. Then Steve and Lily 

"Come on guys!" Ash shouts up to Will and Mia. "Don't be a pussy about it or I'm telling the twins!" The two up above quickly got onto the ride hearing her threat 

They both reached the bottom of the slide, coming to a stop at the end of the runway. They stood up, regaining themselves from the experience they just had. To them, it seemed to have lasted longer then it actually had.

"Woah! That was only 4.3 seconds!" Clint said looking at the timer which was near the exit. Along with the time, it also recorded exactly how fast the two were going as they were on the slide. "So? Was it awesome or what!?"

"It was certainly an experience unlike any other." Mia said with a shaky laugh.

"How about the wave pool?" Bruce suggested once everyone grouped back together.

Everyone happily agreed. Clint was still the most enthusiastic of everyone, and quick bolted off, running like a loon towards the Tsunami Bay.

"We better follow him." Steve huffed.

Ashlyn, Will, and Mia walked behind the group.  
“So much for being a fearless autobot.” Ashlyn snorts, nudging Mia.

Mia glares at her charge. “Shut up.”  
At the wave pool they found Clint already out in the far end of the wave pool lounging on a large blue inner tube. At this moment in time the waves were not on, so the water was relatively calm, aside from the splashing of the the playful children and their parents. Natasha had a great idea, and she began walking into the water. She made sure that Clint didn't see her, and made her way towards him. Once she was in the deeper side of the pool she swam under the water, and continued getting closer to Clint. She approached the inner tube, quietly surfacing behind it, and, in one swift motion, she tipped the tube over, and flipped the archer into the water.

“FU-“ Clint flailed his arms, and came to the surface of the water gasping for air at the sudden surprise sneak attack. He turned in the water, identifying his attacker. Natasha looked back at Clint with a wide smirk on her face. She laughed quietly.

"You know this means war, right?" Clint said.

"Ha ha. Bring it on!"

The two assassins spent much of their time trying to dunk each other under the water. The others started t d their own things, Tony, Will Bucky, Steve, and Lily separated from the original group and went around the park, getting Bucky and Steve to try more rides. Pepper went off with Lily back to Kiddie Cove to go sit with Laura and play with Nathaniel. Bruce decided to go lounge on the Lazy River.  
Ashlyn and Mia took Wanda towards the much more calmer rides, like the simple water slides, water races, and the little water guncourse.

About an hour later, they all met back near the miniature food court to have lunch.  
"Anyone have the time?" Steve asked.

Tony looked at the water-proof watch he was wearing and then answered, “Two O’clock?”

"Have we really been here all day?" Bucky questioned.

"Seems so." Clint replied. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"The air conditioning system at the compound should certainly be fixed by now." Tony added.

"You guys want to head on back?" Asked Ashlyn.

The Avengers all nodded. They returned to their respective locker rooms, and changed back into their regular clothing. They packed up all their things, and all met near the entrance.

"Wait!" Clint said before everyone started walking. "We need to get a picture." He looked around and then ran up to the employee by the front entrance "Excuse me, could you take our picture?" Clint pulled a small digital camera out of Laura’s tote bag, and gave it to the employee.

"Oh! Sure!" She agreed.

The Avengers all stood together in front of the huge entrance sign. They all huddled together as close as they could to fit everyone in.  
“Say AVENGERS!”

“AVENGERS!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Hoped you enjoyed the one-shot!  
> Leave a comment down below on what you would like to see next!


End file.
